What Hurts The Most
by r0805774
Summary: Dedicated to LorimySister. When Handy's relationship with Yasmin ends, he realizes what truly hurts the most.


_**WHAT HURTS THE MOST**_

* * *

**A/N: The events referred to in this story happens in my sister's story _I Love You Yasmin_. So nothing belongs to me. But I might have found myself bending the events a little to fit the song.**

* * *

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then**_

_**And just let them out**_

It was a little while after Yasmin found out about the unsmurfy secret Handy has kept from her until recently. They had felt out stopped talking to one another. Handy couldn't even be in the same room as his once called female.

It was heavily raining outside as the hard-worker lies on the couch, listening to the whooshing of the rain on the roof. He cried a few times before, but for now the tears were at bay.

_**I'm not afraid to cry**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**Even tough going on without you still upsets me**_

_"What happens now?"_

Handy tries to keep the bitter thoughts at bay. He was scared. What would he smurf now, now that he and Yasmin weren't together anymore. Time has passed and the fashion designer didn't smurf him a single word, staying locked up in their once was room.

_**There are days**_

_**Every now and again**_

_**I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

But there were days that he had pretended that he was ok with how things were smurfing on right now.

And when night falls he would always admit defeat...He missed Yasmin.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

Handy had so much to say to the younger Smurfette, he wished he could smurf her, even if Yasmin didn't listen. He needed her to come out. He needed everything to smurfy between them again.

_**Never knowing**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Yasmin didn't understand what happened that night. She didn't know how much it confused Handy. Or why she didn't smurf the problem to him sooner.

Why does heartbreak have to hurt so much?

_**It's hard to force that smile**_

_**When I see our old friends**_

_**And I'm alone**_

_**Still harder**_

He had already smurfed an extremely long letter to the rest in the village, explaining what happened, and he tried to tell them that she was okay. But whole thing felt forced to him.

_**Getting up**_

_**Getting dressed**_

_**Living with this regret**_

_**But if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words**_

_**That I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

It was so hard for Handy to go on, living with so much regret. He wished he could turn back and smurf those words he wanted to smurf for so long. That he could make everything better for the both of them.

_"It's time. It's time that she knows that we're going to separate. It's too much to live under the same roof as her when I smurfed so much damage._

Handy drew in a deep breath as he finally spoke for the first time in weeks.

"Yasmin...?"

He sensed the smaller Smurfette's tension at the sound of his voice, adding: "It's okay... you don't have to speak. But just for one moment, there is something I need to tell you..."

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

"I know it's been weeks since we haven't spoken to each other after what happened, and I feel gratefully awful for what I had caused ya. I've been thinkin' for some time now, and I think it's time I told ya...about us separating..."

Inside the room, Yasmin's eyes widens as she sits up.

Handy continued: "Therefore, I smurfed another letter back to the village a few weeks ago about what happened. I told them everything what I told you."

_**Never knowing**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

"I told them I was very sorry that I smurfed everything up when I was with Smurfette at the time. The truth is...I wanted to be with her before I had known you worked so hard on the jewelry you smurfed for her. However, after I came to ya that day, I felt truly awful and ashamed thinkin' what I wanted. I've been so selfish...and I knew I shouldn't have smurfed to her place to tell her off when I knew ya still needed me."

_**I'm not afraid to cry**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**Even tough going on without you still upsets me**_

Yasmin looked down sadly, listening to everything Handy had to say. She felt as if she wanted to say something, but somehow wasn't able to. Handy sighed sadly from outside the door as he continued.

"And I think it's best for the both of us once our friend smurf us back the letter... you should return home. I asked them if they would try to speak to Papa for me so that you can go back. As for me..." As for me..." Before he would say anything else, he looked down sadly as his eyes started to water more. "...I will be staying here..."

Soon tears fell down from his face as he closes his eyes while he spoke. "I'll be alright... So you don't have to worry about me. I'll have Feathers take you first thing once Nuage arrives with the letter and you can smurf back to the village. I know I'm not wanted around anymore after the trouble I had smurfed. And... I know everyone back home misses you very much and need you more than ever."

_**There are days**_

_**Every now and again**_

_**I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Back inside, the model could not believe what she was hearing as she then gets up and slowly walks to the door, placing her hand on it.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, and for everyone else. I know you'd be better off without me around anymore. And I know the other Smurfs would feel the same way too, especially Papa. I still can't get over the day he shunned us. But I know he was angry with me the most, and I don't blame him. And... I figure he wouldn't want me back anyway after he had found out about us."

Before he could say another word, he felt a really sharp pain inside piercing through his heart as he clenched his chest tighter. He tried not to stir a scene and said his final words to her.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

"Promise me... no matter what the letter says; I want you to go home. I want what is best for you... and I don't want you to suffer having to be away for this long. I'll be fine... I just want you to be happy... because I'd do anything for you as long as you have me."

Handy's heart started to hurt him more until he started to strain a bit and felt very weak from not doing anything for so long. "But... it's too late for us now... because... my heart is already broken..."

Yasmin's tears already fell down her face again as she listened to Handy and feels her body shaking. Handy then took his hand off the door as he reached into his pocket for Yasmin's necklace and looked at it once last time. After he gazed at it for a short while, he looked back up to the door and said to her softly one last time, "Goodbye, Yasmin... I will always love you, even though we can't be together anymore..."

Once he had finally finished speaking, more tears fell and landed onto the floor. As Handy was about to leave, he let the necklace slide off from his hand and let it fall to the floor in front of the bedroom floor. He put his head down sadly with a sad light weight on his heart as he left to leave the house. The light opened the front door to go leave until he looked back to see if Yasmin would still have the heart to come running after him. But sadly, she didn't. Handy soon turned away sadly and finally left the house and closed the door.

_**Never knowing**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Soon after Yasmin heard the front door close, she finally unlocks the bedroom door, opening it slowly. She looks around and notices her necklace on the ground. She kneels down and picks it up, looking at it as she feels more tears streaming down and held the necklace close to her heart. Afterwards, the fashion designer get up again running outside to see if Handy was still there. It was very dark out and the temperature had dropped a bit as it started to feel a little cold. Yasmin then looks around hastily but doesn't see him anywhere, as she suddenly shouts for him.

"Handy! Handy!"

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

Feathers suddenly wakes from her slumber and starts squawking at the commotion going on. Yasmin kept shouting his name until she gave up in defeat and let herself fall down on her knees and began to cry. As she cried, Feathers got up from her nest and seen her until she nuzzled her head against her, squawking softly in a sad tone. The little Smurfette quickly turns to the stork and hugs her, still crying.

"Oh, Feathers..." she said as she looks to her. "Feathers, where did he go...?"

_**Never knowing**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

"Oh, Feathers..." she said as she looks to her. "Feathers, where did he go...?"

All she could do was shrug and put her head down. Then suddenly, she heard a sound of a bird coming from the sky as she looked up seeing Nuage had finally returned. Yasmin also looks up and sees the little smurfberry bird and wipes her tears away a little. Nuage soon lands safely, seeing both Yasmin and Feathers outside and chirped happily with another letter that seemed much longer than the last one he smurfed back to the village.

"Hello, Nuage..." Yasmin softly said looking down to him and notices the letter. She hesitated a little until she removes it from his leg, unrolling it and starts to read. The letter seemed really long and wondered who had written back to them. Her eyes widened with her jaw dropped as she read the letter more and couldn't believe her eyes. After she finished reading the letter she looks back up to Feathers again and cried, "...We need to find him!"

* * *

**A/N: The reason why I did this is because I understand what Handy went through at the time, since my bf just left me and I'm still trying to live with it. We're in the sunrise, so to speak. Well, remember to review.**


End file.
